The Witch and The Vampire
by SilverySlyFox
Summary: Bella and her sisters are witches. Aro has destroyed their kingdom and they have been sent to Forks Washington to escape. While they are there, they meet the family of vampires. What will happen when Bella falls in love with Edward Cullen.A forbidden love
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my new story.

Bella is a witch, and has two other sisters. Her older sister, Destiny, is twenty years old and the 'fun' one. She has strawberry blonde hair that reaches her waist and her witch color is pink.

Her sixteen year old sister, Jasmine, is the serious one, the one that thinks things through. She has gorgeous auburn hair that reaches her waist and her color is green.

Bella is _not _clumsy, she is courageous and outgoing. She is also eighteen and the awesome one. Her dark brown hair reaches her waist and has a purple streak through it to indicate her color.

Each witch has a special power, and then of course, they can manipulate spells and stuff. Bella and her sisters are the three princesses of the witches. They are also immortal. They each turn immortal on their twenty-first birthdays. They each have the same color eyes as their color. Witch colors indicate the personalities and describe powers.

Destiny has the special power of fire. She can manipulate heat, or fire. Her eye color is pink, as her witch color.

Jasmine has the power of nature. She can help cure diseases from anything, she can produce nature. She can help trees and plants grow. She can do almost everything that involves helping or communicating with nature. Her eyes are a bright emerald green.

Bella has the power to control liquids. She can control water in any way. She can talk to underwater creatures and breath underwater. Her eye color is a bright purple.

They don't use wands or that crap, they can use their hands. They can move things from place to place from across the room. They can fast-forward certain things, like speeches and stuff without actually speeding time. They can pause time, but they can't rewind time. They can hold their breath and vampires can't smell their blood, for safety reasons. (So if Edward smells her, all he can smell is freesias and strawberries, and he can't hear a heartbeat.) No one can track them, but they can be killed if they aren't immortal. The witches are the enemies of the vampires. They are rivals. Aro wants the three princesses to be part of the guard. Because of their powers, actually. The royal family (Bella, her sisters, and their parents, King Charlie, and Queen Renee.) have the most powerful powers ever. Queen Renee's powers are air. She can manipulate the air and make any type of natural disasters such as tornadoes, hurricanes, tsunamis, etc. Her eye color is a wicked gray. King Charlie's powers are controlling and leading. He can manipulate people to do whatever he wants, and when an order is an order, they cannot disobey. Only the royal family is not effected by his powers. His eye color is a vibrant red. Compelling colors.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...

I may not finish the story, depending on the way this story turns out. You'll have to help me with the plot, please.

REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter 1

BPOV

I sat in my bedroom, which was possibly the most plainest room in the entire castle. Today was December 31st, New Years Eve, and we were having a ball. We were supposed to dress in our witch colors, which meant that today was extremely special. My room was decorated in various shades of purple, ranging from violet to lavender, making the room shine.

I walked calmly to my closet, searching for the perfect dress. When I found the dress, I held it at arms length and admired it. It was strapless and silk. It clung in all the right places, and it was floor length. It had lace stretched across the bodice, and the back had zigzag straps across the back. I hugged it to my chest and twirled around my room.

I walked into my huge bathroom and stripped myself of clothing in my charmed hula. Charmed hula's can do anything you want. It's like a hula-hoop but instead of twirling it around yourself like a toy, it's programmed to undress, and style. It can also teleport any person as long as that person is thinking where they want to be. It's quite useful.

I walked into my shower, which was big enough to hold at least ten people, and magically washed my hair and body with my favorite strawberry shampoo and body wash. I took my time shaving. There were at least ten nozzles all the way around my shower with different jets at the bottom. The water was perfectly warm. I stood in there for about twenty minutes before I came out. I wrapped the thick, fluffy purple towel around myself and another around my head. I dried myself off, and walked over to the perfectly, wrinkle-free dress and stepped in it. I pulled it up and couldn't get the straps to tie correctly. I kept fumbling with it until another pair of hands helped me. I turned around to see Destiny in her perfect pink, silk, floor length gown and her four-inch pink stilettos. I admired her perfection. She was always the considerate one. She was sweet, helpful, and beautiful.

"Need help?" she asked. She walked over to my vanity, motioning for me to sit.

I sighed. "Leave it to you and you'll probably make my style appear vain, in hopes of falling mouths and wide eyes staring me in the face, as though it's all normal. As though it's what I truly want, even though I've described my desires as nothing more than to pick my own," I accused, as though it were her fault of my beauty. We were all beautiful, only the wizards preferred me than other witches. I always let them down, not once falling for their merciless attitudes.

"Hey, don't be all complaining on me. I'm your sister, not your psychologist. Even though you don't have one because you never appear to act or do crazy things," she muttered. She continued, "Oh, and don't get me wrong, but seriously? Like you really need my help making you _pretty_? You're gorgeous for crying out loud!" she complained.

I chuckled. "Yeah," I sighed, wishing I could just disappear from the castle and living a normal life with the normal, popular kids. "Well, I just want to be normal."

She practically shrieked, "_normal_? Who the _hell _wants to be _normal_?"

I averted my gaze. "I would kill to be normal, to not have to make choices, decisions. To not have to be so, so..." I paused thinking for the right word. "Strict," I finished. I looked back to her to find a thoughtful look on her face.

She finally sighs. "Well, at least we have _somewhat _of a life, Bella. I just tend to do what I do best: being vain, careless, and fashionable," she laughs.

I chuckled and said, "fine. Go ahead and make me your Bella barbie. But, please be light on the make up, 'kay?" I pleaded, trying to make her _not _make me look foolish.

She took about an hour doing my hair and my make up. I was so far into my thoughts that I didn't notice Jasmine standing in the doorway. She smiled a small smile at me and told us that we were to be in the ballroom, making our grand entrance like always, in about five minutes.I grabbed my four inch lavender stilettos, and walked out the door with Destiny in tow. I slipped them on carefully, snapping the clips on the sides, and hurried down the stairs. We all lined up to make the grand entrance, well, grand. We carefully stepped into the ballroom, waving, while witch cameras were carefully recording every move we made. I smiled a flashing smile, and made my way down the stairs, carefully and confidently. Destiny and Jasmine linked their arms through mine and we made our way to our royal thrones. Dad and mom sat in the highest thrones at the top, while Destiny sat in the next highest, which was next to dad's, I sat in the next one, next to Destiny, and Jasmine sat in the last one which was seated next to mine. We each had our thrones decorated the way we wanted them to be. We each made our thrones the color of our witch colors.

King Charlie cleared his throat. "It has come the time where we, the people, have sacrificed our lives to save the kingdom, village, families. We keep strong through the years, keeping save for our families. I announce tonight, the grand ball has come. We must keep living, keep breathing, be happy for everything we live for. The royal vampire coven has been long forgotten through the years. My daughters, Princess Destiny, Princess Isabella, and Princess Jasmine, have been kept save through the years, and within a few more, they shall be immortals. We will be electing new royals to the thrown. And, tonight we celebrate. Celebrate to the safety, to the happiness, and to the royal!" he announced highly.

Cheers erupted through the room. I idly heard the music start playing, instead concentrating on the decorations. People were drinking, dancing, eating, shouting and making good with others. I looked around the room at the genies, warlocks, wizards and witches. Absolutely _no _vampires. I saw a few servant fairies serving drinks and food around the room. Everything was decorated in almost every color there was. I saw labeled tables around the room, indicating the colors of wizards and witches. Warlocks, special fairies, and genies sat in clusters around the room, gossiping about the newest fashions, other creatures of the unknown, and people around the room. I was utterly bored.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this quite the party, King Charlie?" asked a voice from somewhere in the room. Everyone moved out of the way of the commotion, making a line straight for dad.

I sensed the supernatural smell emanating from them. Vampires. I looked closer into the man's eyes. They were a bright ruby. Vampires don't eat other supernatural creatures. They know better. Except for those who don't know anything about witches, warlocks, wizards, fairies or genies. Most vampires know nothing of the rest of us. Most know about werewolves because of them destroying vampires whenever they see them.

"You do _not _belong here Aro," my father growled. I'd never seen this part of him before.

"Ah, well. Looks like I don't listen. I am requesting for your daughters to join the Volturi. If you do not agree, well," he sighed. "I'm afraid I cannot take no for an answer," he continued.

I looked at my father who was watching me. We always knew what the other was thinking, and right now he was telling me to take my sisters and run.

My father sighed deeply. "Guards!" he roared.

I grabbed my sisters' hands and we ran out the back way. "Help me create the portal!" I cried. The portal was able to transfer us anywhere. My sisters and I pointed to a brick wall and used our magic to create the portal. The portal swirled of the colors pink, purple, and green. "Jump through! Now!" I yelled, trying to make them listen and obey. They both stepped forward and waited for me. I looked back to see my father pleading with his eyes for us to go through the portal, and lots of screaming and complaints. I turned around, grabbed my sisters' hands, and jumped through the portal, hoping and praying that everything would be alright for once.

Before I completely disappeared in the portal, I whispered, "goodbye, my world." And then we were gone.

* * *

Hey! So, how do you like it so far? Did Momma do well? Awesome?

Review!

I will be working on the second chapter for a while. It will probably be up within the week. (; !


	2. Chapter 2

Here's my second chapter. Hope you like. Sorry for not writing for a while. I just moved and didn't have the time.

Disclaimer: I do _not _own Twilight.

* * *

Chapter 2

The portal disappeared behind us. I mean, everything that we lived for was gone. Mom and dad were back in the Witch Kingdom, without us, and we had no idea what was happening. And we had nowhere to go.

I came up with the idea of a place to go first. "Destiny, Jasmine. Remember the meadow that William showed us? Imagine that place. Okay?" I asked each of them calmly.

They both nodded, and held onto my arms tighter. They copied me and closed their eyes, straining to remember the meadow and transport us.

"On the count of three we're going to open our eyes, okay? One, two, three!" I counted.

We opened our eyes to see a giant meadow before us. It was filled with all types of flowers. Trees outlined the edges of the meadow, leading into a nature-filled forest. The grass was long and silky-smooth under our skin. It was magical.

"Wow," Jasmine breathed.

"Hey, Bella?" I looked over at Destiny. "This isn't the same meadow. I swear, there was like some glitch in the portal," Destiny muttered.

I looked over to Jasmine for a confirmation, and she nodded along with Destiny. I looked around again and realized that they were right. This was _not _the same meadow. But everything about it was magical, beautiful, special. But there was a smell to it. It smelled like vampire. I sniffed more, trying to figure out what could've been here before. The smell was days old, as though they were here only days before and hadn't come back.

"Do you smell that?" asked Destiny.

Jasmine narrowed her eyes and sniffed the area. She pretty much summed the smell up in one word: "Vampires."

Destiny's eyes widened. "Do you think vampires live around here? This is bad. Very _bad_," she warned.

I looked at her as though she was crazy. "You know, I've never seen you act so _serious _before. Is everything okay?"

Jasmine chuckled at the expression on Destiny's face. She looked serious and flustered with a hint of anger. I laughed so hard at her expression I was on the verge of wetting my pants. I mean, if it was normal, then I would be very _unamused. _But this is _Destiny _we're talking about. She is _never _serious, or nervous. She is always cheery and audacious. She is has the most bubbliest personality ever. Which makes everything hilarious when she is serious or nervous.

"Guys! This is serious!" We stopped laughing, but her expression was still funny to watch.

"We know," Jasmine and I muttered in unison. We tended to do that often.

"I swear you two are freaking twins," Destiny grumbled under her breath.

I laughed. "She's too serious to be my twin. I'm still convinced they adopted her. Hell, maybe she was shipped." (Since they live in another realm, shipped means like, 'fell from the sky', or dropped.)

Destiny fell on the ground laughing at my last statement.

Apparently, Jasmine didn't think it was too funny. She scowled at me and muttered, "Or maybe you were, and your real parents got rid of you because of your disastrous tendencies. And because you looked like an alien."

Destiny started bawling from laughing so hard. I swear she was going to give herself a brain hemorrhage from laughing so hard. She was doubled over laughing, while both Jasmine and I stared at her as though she had two heads.

"You-" she took a deep breath before continuing, "you should have-" another breath, "heard yourselves," she finished. She always laughed at the craziest things.

I chuckled at her inane behavior. "We should find a way to get the hell out of here," I reasoned. "And it wasn't that funny, Des. It wasn't a good idea to be out here, especially since we were in both human and vampire territory.

Humans tend to shy away from all supernatural creatures, especially vampires. It was a natural instinct to them to be lured in from the beauty of one, and then shy away in terror when they got close enough. Although witches were in no way as dangerous as a vampire, we were still pretty dangerous. We were pretty fast runners in nature, we were strong like vampires, we had no blood through our veins which also means we have no heartbeat. Our bodies produced venom and another liquid. We couldn't eat human food. Human food would just disintegrate the moment we touched it from the special liquid and the magic. The venom would only come out when we get cut. We drank a special drink that was filled with 'special' vitamins. The vitamins help energize us. We called the drinks, 'Red Energizer', for the reasons of which the vitamins and because it was a blood red. Some vampires would think we were drinking blood until they've smelt it.

"Jasmine, can you lead us out?" Destiny asked.

Jasmine was able to figure out her location because of her ability with nature. She knew the time and place of where she was at. It was pretty useful to us, whether we needed it or not.

She nodded and stood up, leading the way through the thick forest trees. We followed silently behind, listening to the wildlife surrounding us. Mother nature sure spent a lot of time making this forest beautiful. Flowers were growing off of trees, varying shades of pinks, oranges and reds. I watched as a squirrel came out and nibbled on a fallen nut.

We finally made it through the last few bushes, making our way to the sudden light. When we reached the end of the forest, out in the light, we had been surprised to see we came to a road.

The road was a one-way road. From what we seen, it goes on for miles. We scanned the area to see which way lead to civilization first. We walked left and didn't stop until we found a community center where human civilization was being held.

"Stay here you two. I don't want much suspicion being roused, got it?" I asked them. They both nodded solemnly.

I walked toward the little rest stop area. When I walked inside, I looked around for someone who could explain to me, where the hell we were. I walked up to a woman with long red hair and piercing sky blue eyes staring up at me.

"Excuse me, miss. Would you mind telling me where I am? I got lost and I need to know," I asked her.

Her eyes were so wide. And from her staring at me, I don't think she'd realize if somebody attacked her in plain site. I chuckled at my own inside joke with that, and she managed to snap out of her daze.

"Forks." She paused, "Forks, Washington."

I nodded and made way to the door and back to my sisters, who for once, were standing completely still and patient.

"We're being held up in Forks, Washington."

"Wait, let me scan for some information on that," Jasmine said. She walked over to a tree and used her power to make the tree give information on the town. It told Jasmine it was a fairly small town in Washington, with a little more than 3,000 residents. It was quiet and there wasn't much in the town.

"That's it?" Destiny exclaimed. "Well, that's bullshit!"

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"This town is so freaking boring," she explained.

"I second that comment," Jasmine quipped.

"Okay, well let's go find a place to stay tonight. I have a feeling this is going to be as safe as we can get for a while. Tomorrow we can try to figure out what we need to do. It's a small town, people are bound to know three teenage girls are wandering around," I said.

Jasmine sighed. "Yeah, it's definitely been a long day. The tree made a vision of the town. There is a house not far from here. It belongs to the Chief of Police, Phil Dwyer. I believe the guy lives alone and he is an awfully suspicious man, it seems. He keeps to himself."

Destiny scowled. "Perfect. Let's go live with a human. This is gonna be so much freaking fun," she commented sarcastically. Her pink eyes glowed with humor.

"Must you always be so_ funny_?" Jasmine quipped.

"Yes, your majesty."

"It's annoying, and I hate it."

"Well, that's your problem. Everyone loves my personality. Get used to it."

"You think your so hilarious, with the not-so-funny jokes and sarcastic ways, but it's getting on my nerves so _stop it_," Jasmine argued.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"_Stop_! Stop it right now! Both of you! I don't care who started it, or about the jokes and sarcastic ways, or the fact that Jasmine has no sense of humor—"

"Hey!" Jasmine protested.

"—but you will stop this childish banter right now, because both of you are giving me a massive headache," I finished.

"Sorry," they both said.

"Whatever. Let's get this show on the road, I need a shower, immediately."

They both nodded their heads in agreement.

So we started the journey to the ending of our lives of Royalty, and to the beginning of our lives of humans.

* * *

So, I did pretty good right? I mean, _right_? Sorry I haven't been able to update. I moved back to my hometown, had _a lot _of unpacking to do, school starts in a week and a lot of fights between myself, my little brother and my parents.

I'll update as soon as I can.

REVIEW please.


End file.
